That Holiday Spirit
by CaptainOntoOcean
Summary: Everyone gets those special feelings during the holidays - however it hits a certain blonde in a different way. [extremely late holiday Yumikuri fic] [Contains futa!Ymir] [One shot]


The holiday season does wonders to the soul. It brings forth a feeling of love, care, and just happiness to many people. It could be the snow, it could even just be the spirit of the holidays - no ones really sure. But for one thing couples definitely feel closer during this time, as the example being two happily married women who laid warm in their bed and away from the cold on an early snowy morning.

Krista smiled gently as she gazed down upon her still sleeping wife. Her freckled face softened as her chest rose and fell with a light snore. Ymir always looked so at peace to Krista when she slept. She swore she could just watch her forever, but today was a bit of a different case.

The small blonde leaned down and kissed her wife's cheek and giggled when Ymir stirred, her nose scrunching up momentarily before softening again. She resumed to sleep as Krista shook her head and smiled, of course waking her wife up wouldn't be that easy.

The blonde reached down and caressed the toned and tanned abdomen as she placed light kisses upon the brunettes warm neck, exactly over her pulse. Finally her wife stirred awake and looked over to the blonde.

"Krista?" She began in a deep groggy voice "what're you doing?"

"Trying to get you to get up." Smiled the blonde.

Ymir glanced over to the alarm clock which read 10:03 AM in the blue text light before sighing.

"It's only 10. Besides I don't work tomorrow or today, just let me sleep please." She complained.

"Aw, come on baby," pouted Krista, "I just need you for a little while."

Tired hazel eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of nails softly rubbing against her stomach before speaking.

"What do you need that can't wait?" The brunette questioned.

"You."

Krista trailed her small hand down and gently grasped her wife's flaccid member and began to stroke it gently. Finally, Ymir opened her eyes - of course still exhausted but now interested - and pushed their warm blankets down, she watched the smaller hand stroke her and would occasionally go down further to massage her cleanly shaven balls.

Ymir groaned softly and felt a blush work its way onto her cheeks as she rested her arm behind her head. She glanced up to her wife who also adorned a blush across her soft face.

"What suddenly got you into the mood?" the brunette questioned as she stroked her wife's back lovingly.

"I had a dream about the time we were in high school and you decided to make love to me on my kitchen table. I remembered the way you just pounded into me from behind." She admitted.

Ymir chuckled lowly and rubbed her face, "I remember that too. Your dad questioned why there were scratch marks on there the minute he got home."

Krista gave a soft laugh before turning her attention back to the now hardened member in her hands. She could feel the wetness between her legs rise and bent forward to get closer to the erect cock.

The blonde tucked some hair behind her ear as she lightly tongued the slit on the head, tasting the pre-cum that had begun to spill out. She took the warm head of her wife's member into her mouth and sucked gently as she moved her tongue around it as well.

Ymir gave tired and low groans as she titled her head back before looking down again and watching her wife take her cock into her mouth. She exhaled deeply as Krista slid most of her member into her mouth and began bobbing her head as well as rubbing the swollen organ at the same time.

Krista always enjoyed giving her wife blow jobs, of course had it been anyone else she would've flat out said no, but there was something about the way the brunette would thread her fingers into her hair and gently bob her head that she liked. It gave her a weird sense of pride knowing her wife obviously loved it so much she encouraged her every time.

And of course the pride swarmed her body as she felt a hand gently work its way into her hair. Krista moved her hand back down and began massaging the smooth balls once more as the freckled woman held her head in place and lightly thrusted her hips upward, groaning with each thrust.

It didn't take much for Ymir to finally pull her cock out of her wife's mouth and bring her small body up for a kiss. Krista could tell her lover was still tired because normally she would've let Krista blow her as long as she wanted. But the blonde couldn't help but smile against soft lips as she felt a hand kneading her breasts, her own hand gliding up the toned stomach and then back down past a trimmed patch of black hair and began pumping her wife again.

The women pulled back from their kiss for a breath of air as they continued to touch each other. Krista smiling wide as Ymir simply tried her best to keep her eyes open.

"Ymir?" Spoke the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"I want you in me now. Please"

"Well, I was kind of planning to.. ya know.."

"You don't have to, I just want you."

"You sure?"

Krista nodded before kissed her wife again and laying against her. Ymir's hand traveled lower and she pushed a single digit into her wife's wet walls before flipping them over. She pushed back her brown bangs as she continued to finger the blonde who greatly enjoyed it.

"You ready for me?"

Krista once again only replied with a nod before Ymir removed her finger and took a hold of her member. The blonde willingly spread her legs wider and arched her back as she felt the head of her wife's cock rubbing against her clit, she moaned softly and glanced down. She saw the brunette finally push herself past the warm folds and into her.

Ymir groaned and glanced down into blue eyes lovingly. As she rested her weight upon her upon her elbows, she leaned down for a soft kiss before she gently and deeply started thrusting her hips. Krista gave a small gasp as she held the freckled face in her hands, they both could hear the soft noises of her arousal whenever Ymir pushed herself back in.

The freckled woman cradled her small lover in her arms as she thrusted a bit faster, she listened to her wife's moans against her ear before rising upon her hands and thrusting faster and deeper.

To Ymir, Krista truly looked like a goddess at that point. The way the warm blush laid against her cheeks, her eyes closed and her breasts bouncing with each thrust - it was just all breath taking to her. Slowly her exhaustion began to come back as she pleased her wife.

Her tanned hands coming to rest on the back of soft light knees and pushed them back. Completely spreading her wife to her and watched as her cock rocked in and out of the warm velvet walls. There was no way she was going to knock out and come so soon, she had the rest of the day to sleep. Now was the time to please her goddess in the best ways.

Krista's moaned escalated and bounced off the walls in time with the sound of their skin slapping together. One of her small hands scrapping against the toned stomach above her while the other gripped tightly onto the pillow below her head. Her eyes finally opening and looked up her wife.

Their chests swelled with love and affection for one another. There was no one else in the entire world they would rather be with, there was no one who understood them like they did, there was no one who even came close to how much they meant to one another. Even after being together since they were 16 and 8 years later - they were still madly in love.

As Ymir pushed her bangs back once more her brain sprung an idea. She pulled out of Krista and huffed as she turned the blonde onto her stomach. They panted as they momentarily stopped, Krista gripped onto the bed sheets as she felt her hips being raised up and her own legs spread.

She moaned as she felt a warm tongue against her clit and wet pussy. It was stroking her gently and quickly before submerging itself into her. She gasped and her grip tightened, she could feel her wife's hands on her bottom as she was eaten out. Her heavy breathing turned into pants and moans as she enjoyed the feeling, of course it was short lived as the brunette pulled back and replaced her tongue with her cock once more.

The blonde arched her back with a groan and felt the warm weight upon her back and sweaty brow upon her shoulder. She bit her lip as Ymir began to thrust again and breathe deeply.

"God.. Krista... You feel so damn good." Ymir said with a husked tone still. "You always feel so fucking good."

Krista couldn't even reply because the brunette began slamming into her. Once. Twice. Three times. She could feel her stomach tighten a bit more every time Ymir thrusted her hips.

She moaned as she felt gentle fingers rub her clit and began to tremble.

"Y-Ymir...! I-I'm so close...!" She gasped.

"Me too baby," Ymir grunted in pleasure, "me too."

"D-don't hold back," the blonde said, "go harder. Cum in me."

Ymir was never one to disobey her wife's requests and they had been talking about having a baby a lot recently. So the brunette decided to finally make it happen.

The taller woman sat up on her knees and pushed the blonde onto her elbows. She took a firm grip upon the small hips and thrusted hard and deeply into her wife. Krista moaned loudly and rested her sweaty brow against the bed and her gripped tightened so much her knuckles became white.

She cried out each time her bottom met with tanned hips.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, Ymir. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Finally they both reached their peaks and Ymir slammed deeply into her one last time before coming inside of her wife. She gave small thrusts following as she slowly came down from her high, when she pulled back she saw her seed begin to lightly spill out of her wife's pussy, which for some reason, brought a tired smile to her face.

Both women rested against each other and kissed gently. Krista had reached down and stroked Ymir's cock gently as one tanned hand massaged the blondes porcelain breasts and the other gently rubbing her buttocks.

They pulled back from the kiss with a smile but continued to touch each other lovingly with the exception one hand leaving the smaller woman's chest to rest beneath sweaty brown locks. Not too long after Krista rested her hand against the toned stomach beside her and sighed in bliss.

"That was the perfect start this day." She said with a giggle.

"It was. But now you realize I'm gonna be asleep all day right?" Said the brunette as her eyes already started to close.

"I'm kind of okay with that, but I'll definitely want to do this again later."

"Later is fine, now is the time to let this beast fall asleep."

Krista gave a soft sigh before kissing the tanned jaw above her head. Of course when she pulled back Ymir was already asleep, her arm still cradling her wife protectively against her side.

The blonde rested against her wife and listened to her strong heartbeat as she too began to doze off again.

"Sleep well, my brave Titan."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so... I'm back after that long hiatus XD If you're wondering what happened my computer exploded. Literally. The mother board got melted and it was just a downhill mess from there. I had written this back in December and luckily had it saved on here. Sadly though a lot of stories I had been working on were deleted in the long period I wasn't on :c but I'm going to start writing again so look out for that! Anyway until then -**

**Captain Signing Off!**


End file.
